Más que una espía
by yusha
Summary: Ser una espía no era precisamente un trabajo fácil, eso la agente Terumi alias Black Widow lo sabía demasiado bien... /Adaptación de las películas del Universo Marvel (Avengers) al fandom de Naruto / Fict participante en el reto Adaptación del foro La Aldea Oculta entre las Hojas.


**Disclaimer: **Ninguno de los personajes utilizados en esta historia me pertenecen, Naruto es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, así como las referencias de escenas y personajes de comics pertenecen a Marvel y Paramount Pictures.

* * *

_Este fict es una adaptación del **Mundo Marvel **en el que** se hace mención a películas como: The Avengers, Iron Man, Iron Man 2, Thor, Capitan America,** así como al comic de **Hulk.**_

Este fict participa en el reto **Adaptación** del foro **La Aldea Oculta entre las Hojas**.

_Personaje Elegido: **Mei Terumi**_

_Cantidad de Palabras: **8043**_

_Advertencias: **Universo Alterno / Posible OoC**_

* * *

**Más que una espía**

**.**

**.**

Ser una espía secreta no era precisamente un trabajo fácil, después de todo, su trabajo no era solo cosa de acercarse a las personas correctas para obtener la información que necesitaba, no. Ser una espía requería de inteligencia, dedicación, habilidad, ingenio, valentía, y por sobre todo, paciencia: mucha paciencia…

Eso la agente Terumi Mei lo sabía bien, y era justo por eso que pese a lo adverso de la situación en la que en ese momento se encontraba (amarrada a una silla convenientemente posicionada al borde de un precipicio en el tercer piso de la fábrica abandonada, siendo abofeteada y amenazada con ser lanzada en caída libre si no cooperaba) se mantuvo en su papel de mujer indefensa y asustada, mientras que su objetivo (un General del Ejercito de nombre Orochimaru que vendía tanques y armamento a terroristas) al verse en ventaja y con la seguridad de que le había ganado, pronto empezó a darle toda la información que ella había estado buscando, haciendo alarde y jactándose de forma anticipada de su victoria…

―¿Nagato…? Creía que Yahiko era él quien se hacía cargo de las negociaciones― le interrumpió ella al cabo de unos instantes, mirándole con interés camuflado como desconcierto, y el hombre frente a ella, riéndose como un maniático lo negó.

―No, no Yahiko es sólo una fachada, una pantalla para despistar, sólo un enlace entre nosotros, pero ¿sabes? En realidad no los necesito para poder vender todo el armamento, así que te pediré que le des a tu jefe un mensaje ― pidió aún con una sonrisa malévola en los labios y haciendo un gesto con la cabeza hacia uno de sus secuaces que ajustándose los lentes se apartó de Mei yendo hacia una mesa a unos metros de distancia, mientras Orochimaru que avanzaba hacia ella, seguía con su cháchara. ― Dile que no lo necesito para mis negocios, que prefiero tratar directo con el comprador así que no tenemos trato… aunque quizás debas escribírselo - dijo riéndose de nuevo y deteniéndose frente a ella, sabiendo sin necesidad de voltear que su compinche había tomado ya las pinzas con que pretendía arrancarle la lengua a la pelirroja, que cuando vio a su objetivo agacharse para quedar a su altura, casi sonrió. ―Es una pena que la famosa Black Widow no sea más que una cara bonita ― ella le escuchó lamentarse, sintiendo sus fríos dedos de serpiente rozando suavemente su piel… y dejando de lado su papel de víctima indefensa, viendo el momento para actuar Mei se defendió.

―Te agradezco el cumplido… pero tengo más cualidades aparte de mi belleza ― dijo y entonces le dio una fuerte patada en la rodilla que le hizo agacharse lo suficiente para acertarle un fuerte cabezazo que lo derribó en el suelo en un gemido de dolor.

―¡Orochimarau sama― gritaron al unísono los secuaces del sujeto, dos hombres en total que se abalanzaron sobre la pelirroja que poniéndose de pié y llevando a cuestas la silla a la que estaba amarrada, recibió al primero con una patada, girando un instante después para darle un golpe al otro con las patas de la silla haciéndole caer.

Tenía que acabar primero con uno para encargarse del otro, calculó girando de nuevo e impactando al que todavía se mantenía en pie con la silla, agachándose de improviso aplastándole el pie y contando con que se agacharía debido al dolor, sin la menor duda se incorporó de manera tal que una de las patas de la silla le dio en toda la cara al sujeto de lentes que perdiéndolos, cayó hacia atrás con gran estrépito…

―¡Kabuto, Kimimaru…! ― la voz de Orochimaru, teñida de dolor y furia se escuchó en la bodega: la orden de atraparla implícita en su tono… pero ella pronto se encargó de hacerles saber que eso no iba a pasar.

―Me están subestimando ― les dijo dando un salto en el aire para caer sobre el que había derribado primero, destrozando de paso la silla que venía cargando al caer sobre él. ― Gracias guapo ― sin borrar la sonrisa se liberó de la soga, y sintiendo las manos del hombre de lentes tratando de sujetarla por la espalda, actuando con rapidez le tomó del brazo, más específicamente la mano, flexionándole los dedos en el sentido opuesto a las articulaciones con fuerza y sin misericordia en un castigo doloroso que provocado por la tensión generada en sus dedos, le obligó a soltarla.

Con agilidad y gracia, Mei giró y le asestó uno, no, dos golpes: en el abdomen con el codo y otro en la cara una de las patas de la silla que tomó al ésta romperse. Desorientado, el sujeto mantuvo las distancias y ella retrocedió un par de pasos para alcanzar la altura necesaria y saltar sobre él, sus piernas rodeándole por el cuello, buscando que en un acto reflejo él la sujetara, y cuando lo hubo hecho entonces la pelirroja se dejó caer hacia atrás, apoyando ambas manos en el piso y generando la fuerza suficiente para hacer volar a su víctima que cayó directo y con fuerza contra el suelo…

Y sonriendo al ver inconscientes a los agresores Mei se incorporó y sacudiéndose las manos se acercó con paso firme hasta Orochimaru que al verse en problemas trató de escapar, pero ella evitando que lo hiciera le sujetó con fuerza por la cabellera y estrelló su cara esta vez contra un barandal.

―¿Lo ves? Soy más que sólo una cara bonita ― sentenció ella, y escuchando el tono de su celular sonar, tomando una de las cadenas que colgaban del techo le amarró por ambas piernas y lo lanzó al precipicio con el que a ella misma habían amenazado para después tomar sus zapatillas y su bolsa, sacando de camino a las escaleras el celular para contestar. ― Aquí Mei.

―¡Terumi te necesitamos, vuelve a la base de inmediato dattebayo! ― con excesiva urgencia, el agente al otro lado de la línea le gritó casi rompiéndole el tímpano a la pelirroja, que alejando el celular agradeció que no la hubiese contactado por el comunicador que solía llevar puesto en la oreja.

―Uzumaki...― comenzó ella a decir, sin embargo él, interrumpiéndola antes de que dijera una palabra más, la puso al tanto de la situación.

―¡Mei, que Uchiha se ha pasado al otro bando! ― de nuevo gritó, y esta vez ella se detuvo debido a la sorpresa.

Lo viera por donde lo viera, le parecía imposible que el agente Uchiha Itachi a quien todos en SHIELD conocían como Hawkeye debido a su vista prodigiosa y que era uno de los mejores elementos de toda la organización debido tanto a sus habilidades como a su compromiso con la causa, se pasara al otro bando…

―¿Cómo paso? ¿Está vivo?― exigió saber, y el agente Uzumaki sin demora la informó.

Obito, un sujeto de cabellos negros y que cubría su rostro con una máscara naranja venido de Asgard había abierto un portal apareciendo en la base secreta de SHIELD, había robado el Tesseract, y había escapado llevándose con él al profesor Maito Gai y a Itachi a quienes había manipulado por medio de magia, dejando detrás de él la devastación de las instalaciones y la amenaza de guerra en contra de un ejército venido de otro planeta...

―¡... así que el jefe quiere que hables con el pez grande, dattebayo! ― concluyó, y Mei, empujando la puerta de la bodega hizo una pequeña mueca y casi suspiró.

Después de todo, ella sabía que el agente Uzumaki se estaba refiriendo a Sabaku no Gaara, también conocido como Iron Man: el genio, inventor, multimillonario y silencioso hombre que un año atrás había sido secuestrado por su propio padrino, herido de muerte por las armas que él mismo creó, salvado por su compañera de celda (una anciana investigadora de nombre Chiyo quien le implantó un mini reactor en el pecho para evitar que los restos de metralla llegaran a su corazón y le ayudó a crear la armadura que le daba su singular sobrenombre) que sacrificó su vida para ayudarlo a salir de ahí, y tras auto rescatarse, sintiendo unos fuertes deseos de redimir todo el daño causado por las armas que él mismo había creado se había autonombrado en un acto de estupidez como el superhéroe que necesitaba la ciudad anunciándolo justo en plena conferencia de prensa.

―Sabes que Gaara no confía en mi ― le recordó ella, pensando en cómo apenas unos meses atrás había logrado infiltrarse en la compañía del magnate obteniendo el puesto de su asistente personal, manteniéndole bajo vigilancia discreta hasta que, pese a ser muy callado, debido a una serie de descuidos del hombre, ella tuvo que intervenir revelando su identidad y declarándole ante el jefe como una persona imprudente y un peligro para la sociedad, ganándose para siempre la antipatía y desconfianza del hombre de hierro...

―No, no, yo me encargaré de él: tú tienes que hablar con el grandulón dattebayo ― sacándola rápidamente del error el agente Uzumaki le aclaró, y Mei deteniéndose por segunda vez, guardó silencio un instante, mordió su labio y deseó por un instante que le hubiese tocado tratar con el multimillonario…

Después de todo, sin su armadura roja y dorada Gaara era más bien inofensivo, mientras que su siguiente objetivo era capaz de triturar sus huesos con una sola de sus manos si llegaba a enfadarlo…

Por ello, tras viajar a Calcuta y preparar todo para el encuentro tomando las debidas precauciones y actuando con absoluto cuidado, la agente Mei volvió a hacer uso de sus habilidades como espía, de esa paciencia que tanto la caracterizaba, manteniéndose quieta durante lo que le parecieron horas en espera a que el doctor ingresara a aquella vieja casa abandonada, conteniendo un poco el aire en el instante en que le vio entrar detrás de la niña que había actuado como señuelo y exhalando lento y despacio, obligándose sí misma a ponerse en movimiento cuando le escuchó resoplar y quejarse de no haber cobrado por adelantado…

―Para ser un hombre que quiere evitar el estrés decidió vivir en un lugar espantoso ― haciendo uso de un tono de voz pacífico y conciliador mientras salía de su escondite, pronto atrajo la atención del alto y fornido hombre sobre ella, notando como en el acto el doctor caía en cuenta de que había caído en la trampa y buscaba la manera de escapar.

Tan sólo bastaba observarlo un instante, ver cómo sus ojos iban de un lado a otro buscando las ventanas, quizás una salida… y viéndole retrocediendo de a poco, encontrando aquello como una mala señal, no obstante la agente mantuvo el temple y la sonrisa en sus labios, deteniéndose para quedar a una buena distancia de él y con calma levantó ambas manos en señal de paz.

―No vengo a hacerle daño doctor, estamos sólo usted y yo ― empezó a decirle, consciente de que por la _condición especial_ del hombre lo primero que debía hacer era asegurarse que se mantuviera tranquilo ya que si por alguna razón el doctor sucumbiera a uno de sus _ataques de ira_, la misión estaría completamente perdida…

―¿Como me encontraron? ― pese al tono de voz bajo y tranquilo, el sujeto frente a ella le exigió saber, y sosteniéndole la mirada le hizo una confesión.

―Nunca lo perdimos de vista doctor. Todo este tiempo hemos mantenido la distancia porque A confía en usted… pero ahora necesita regresar ―le explicó hablándole con calma, regalándole una sonrisa mientras retomando su andar hacia el centro de la habitación, yendo hacia los únicos muebles que había en el lugar: una mesa y un par de sillas colocadas una frente a la otra.

―¿Y si me niego…? ― dijo entonces él, y tomando asiento en una de las dos sillas la agente Mei volviendo a mirarle contestó.

―Lo convenceré ― aseguró con voz amable, depositando sobre la mesa un teléfono celular esperando a que él se acercara y echara un vistazo a la brillante estatua que emitía una brillante luz azul. ―Esto es el Gedo Mazo, tiene energía suficiente para destruir el planeta…

―¿Y quieren que me lo trague? ― apartando sus ojos de la pantalla para fijarlos en su rostro el hombre la interrumpió, y aunque ella mantuvo su sonrisa, sabiendo que él hablaba enserio y que contaba con tiempo limitado fue directo al grano.

―Quiere que lo encuentre, se lo robaron ― le aclaró y en seguida explicó: ―el Gedo Mazo emite una onda de rayos gamma que no podemos rastrear, y nadie conoce la radiación gamma como usted doctor. Créame cuando le digo que si hubiera alguien mejor estaría con él, pero no lo hay ― le halagó sin el menor signo de duda.

Después de todo, lo que decía era verdad: pese al peligro que el doctor Tenpin no Jugo representaba no solo para ella sino para la humanidad gracias a su tendencia a convertirse en Hulk, un gigante musculoso e irascible de piel oscura debido a un desafortunado accidente sucedido en su laboratorio años atrás mientras se disponía a probar uno de sus últimos inventos (la bomba Gamma) y en el cual se vio expuesto a una gran cantidad de radiación que lo alteró genéticamente haciendo ese cambio físico y mental en él dándole algo así como una segunda personalidad irracional y primitiva cada vez que sucumbía al enojo, era en realidad el mejor investigador de la energía nuclear de todo el planeta y por tanto el único que podía ayudarlos…

Aunque claro, él quizás no lo veía así.

―Por favor, no mienta ― dejando el teléfono de nuevo sobre la mesa le pidió mirándola de una manera que a Mei tensó.

―Le aseguro doctor… ― comenzó a decirle no obstante aún aparentando la calma que no sentía, y que al verle mutar su expresión de la tranquilidad al enojo en menos de un segundo, la obligó a callar y actuar tomando entre sus manos el arma que por su propia seguridad llevaba sujeta a la pierna, quitándole el seguro y apuntándole a la cara cuando le escuchó gritar y le vio golpear con ambas manos la superficie de la mesa que crujió bajo su peso, sintiendo el corazón latiéndole en la garganta, el pulso acelerado, sus brazos tensos, el dedo en el gatillo listo para disparar ante la amenaza.

―Por favor baje el arma: si usted no la usa, el otro tipo no aparecerá, ¿le parece? Yo solo quería ver lo que hacía antes de aceptar― tras unos instantes en que se miraron en silencio, Jugo con calma le propuso, ambas manos levantadas pidiendo serenidad y aunque el corazón de Mei seguía latiendo acelerado, tras unos segundos evaluándolo al final fue bajando el arma de a poco.

―Guarden las armas, estamos bien ― anuncio llevándose una mano a la oreja, más específicamente al comunicador que llevaba, poniéndose de pie y desviando sus ojos verdes de los oscuros de él que la miró acusador.

―Solo usted y yo, ¿no? – repitió sus palabras no sin cierto reproche, y ella sonriéndole un poco se encogió ligeramente de hombros a modo de disculpa.

―Comprenda mis precauciones doctor: yo soy solo una mujer mientras que usted…

―Soy un monstruo, lo sé ― completó la frase él, y sosteniéndole la mirada ella le corrigió.

―En realidad iba a decir que usted es más fuerte, tiene unos músculos fantásticos ― le halagó con una sonrisa, y poniéndose de pie guardó su arma y tomó el celular. ―Por favor sígame, un jet nos espera ― le informó saliendo de aquella casucha con paso tranquilo, guiándolo hasta la nave que en unas cuantas horas los llevó hasta su destino final: el cuartel general de SHIELD mejor conocido como el _Hellicarrier_.

―¿Un barco? ― con sorpresa, nada más bajar del jet el doctor Tenpin se fue de inmediato al borde de la nave para echar un vistazo.

―En realidad es un avión transportador― sin borrar su sonrisa la agente Mei le contestó y percatándose de la llegada del jet en que llegaba el agente Uzumaki sin dudarlo ella se acercó, notando con sorpresa que no era Gaara quien le acompañaba, sino alguien más: ―el Capitán América ― pronunció la pelirroja deleitándose con la perfección del más grande héroe que había tenido el país.

¿Y cómo no hacerlo?, si Namikaze Minato el súper soldado, el ícono de la segunda guerra mundial que había permanecido congelado durante casi 70 años debido al heroico sacrificio en que se había hundido en el ártico junto a la nave enemiga para evitar se estrellara en la ciudad, era un hombre alto, guapo, rubio de cabello encrespado, musculoso, con unos brillantes ojos azules y una sonrisa amable que le dedicó cuando el agente Uzumaki, percatándose de su presencia y con su usual entusiasmo difícil de controlar les presentó.

―¡Agente Terumi, te presento al capitán Namikaze; capitán, le presento a la agente Terumi, dattebayo!― con su sonrisa y entusiasmo apenas contenidos, el agente Uzumaki se sintió orgulloso de presentarles, y Mei de inmediato extendió su mano para estrechar la del capitán.

―Un gusto verle despierto― dijo a modo de saludo, dándole incluso una mirada coqueta. ― Fue muy emocionante encontrarlo en el hielo, ¿sabe?, creí que Naruto iba a desmayarse ― comentó desviando entonces su mirada hacia su compañero provocando un ligero bochorno en él quien balbuceó un par de cosas entre las cuales Mei rescató un "_ir por el doctor_", "_entrar antes de que despegue_" y por supuesto, no podía faltar su clásico "dattebayo", cosa que por supuesto le provocó una risa discreta al verle dar media vuelta y alejarse.

―¿Estaba usted presente? ― preguntó con debido respeto el capitán, atrayendo de nuevo sobre él la atención de la pelirroja que sin borrar la sonrisa respondió.

―Fue todo un acontecimiento que nadie quiso perderse ― le confesó y notándole un poco afectado, tomándole del brazo de forma silenciosa lo invitó a caminar junto a ella cambiando un poco de tema. ― ¿Le está yendo bien adaptándose a nuestra época? Debe ser difícil despertar un día y darse cuenta que el tiempo pasó sin que se diera cuenta ― le dijo en tono comprensivo, y aunque él sonrió no se le veía feliz.

―Lo es, pero se hace lo que se puede ― contestó de forma cortés, y aunque Mei se mantuvo en silencio un instante, al final consideró que era buen momento para decir lo que pensaba de él.

―Es usted un hombre muy valiente, no cualquiera habría hecho lo que usted hizo Capitán ― le elogió ella, posando durante un instante sus verdes ojos sobre los azules de él, que manteniéndose en silencio tan solo unos segundos, al final sonrió mostrándose un poco abochornado.

―Era parte de mi deber, sólo hice lo que debía hacer ― dijo y ella, sonriéndole mientras ingresaban al puente de comandos.

―No sea tan modesto capitán, es usted un héroe: sé que los sacrificios son necesarios, pero no todos tienen el valor de llevarlos a cabo ―insistió y sin borrar su sonrisa preguntó.― ¿Se ha enterado ya que en el Instituto Smithsoniano abrió una exposición sobre sus hazañas? Tal vez podríamos ir juntos después ―sugirió y tras guiñarle el ojo, gesto que tomó a Minato por sorpresa, Mei le soltó e ingresó a la sala de mandos por delante de él.

La sala de mandos era un área de dos niveles: en la zona inferior se encontraban más de una docena de agentes encargados de la maquinaria: computadoras, controles de vuelo, radares, escáneres, sonares, comunicadores y todo tipo de tecnología que SHIELD poseía; mientras que en el nivel superior, justo al centro del área se encontraba una pequeña plataforma.

Esa era el área en que el jefe de operaciones Yostuki A, (un hombre de piel morena, aspecto intimidante y severo) permanecía de pie escuchando los reportes de vuelo, las confirmaciones de altura y ordenó con su voz gruesa y demandante la activación de los paneles de retroflexión que los harían invisibles antes de dar media vuelta y saludarles.

―Tardaron demasiado ― dijo a modo de saludo, y sin perder el tiempo escuchando excusas ni pretextos los puso al tanto de la situación: ―Mientras venían para acá localizamos a Obito en la capital de Alemania: le encontramos gracias a la red de cámaras satelitales y su misión es capturarlo cuanto antes ―les ordenó.

Así, tras recibir los datos importantes como lo eran las coordenadas, la agente Mei guió al Capitán Namikaze hasta uno de los mejores jets de la flota y poniéndose en marcha llegaron hasta el lugar de los hechos a penas a tiempo para presenciar el discurso del enemigo, y ver al valiente anciano que se opuso a permanecer de rodillas ante él…

―Te cubriré desde arriba ― alcanzó a decir Mei dándole una mirada por sobre su hombro a Minato, que activando la compuerta de la nave saltó para cumplir con su deber, y sonriendo la pelirroja pudo ver a través de su monitor al Capitán América entrar en acción.

―_La última vez que estuve en Alemania y vi a un hombre ponerse por encima de los demás tuvimos una pelea _―a través del comunicador en su oreja pudo escuchar las gallardas palabras de Minato, viendo en pantalla también a Obito que sonriendo con desagrado, se levantó.

―_Aquí está el soldado, el hombre fuera del tiempo _– había dicho entontes Obito, apuntándole al rubio con el bastón, el arma brillante con el que pretendía intimidarle, cosa que hizo sonreír irónicamente a Mei que hizo descender el avión mostrándose ante él para enseñarle lo que era intimidación de verdad.

―Y tú no tienes más tiempo Obito así que se un niño bueno, suelta el arma y ríndete ― le pidió activando el mecanismo para liberar el arma del jet con que le apuntó… y aunque el pelinegro hizo ademanes de obedecer, en un último instante agitó su báculo y lanzó un rayo en dirección al avión que con agilidad Mei esquivó, desatándose entonces la batalla.

La gente corría en medio del caos y pánico tratando de escapar del lugar y mientras Minato y Obito luchaban, el escudo siendo lanzado, los rayos de energía impactando en autos, Mei al no tener un blanco fijo se mordió el labio un instante.

―Maldición Obito quédate quieto ― dijo sintiéndose un poco molesta por no poder hacer nada desde donde estaba pero entendiendo a la perfección que era de más ayuda ahí…

―Agente Terumi ― de pronto escuchó que le saludaban, una voz conocida que le hizo voltear, una canción escuchándose de pronto a todo volumen y después viendo aparecer al responsable.

―Sabaku No Gaara ― esbozando una sonrisa y negando con la cabeza su nombre pronunció, viendo como con su llamativa entrada el pelirrojo había llamado la atención de Obito y aprovechaba su distracción para disparar haciéndole caer, y no conforme con eso además le amenazó mostrándole todas las armas que en su armadura ocultaba… y al verse en clara desventaja, jadeante Obito levantó ambas manos en señal de rendición.

―No me gusta― Minato se quejó una vez estuvieron de vuelta en la nave, mirando al prisionero fijamente aunque manteniendo la distancia. ―Antes no era tan fácil, además él es poderoso ― acotó llamando la atención de Gaara, que apartando los ojos de Obito preguntó.

―Eres muy ágil para tu edad ― dijo, y tanto Mei como Minato le miraron, ella sorprendida y él desconcertado… hasta que algo más llamó su atención: un trueno y un rayo.

―¿De dónde salió esto? ― volviendo su vista al frente la pelirroja se preguntó.

Hasta hacía un minuto atrás, el cielo estaba despejado y ahora se encontraban en medio de nubes negras, truenos y relámpagos…. y un segundo después toda la nave tembló al recibir el impacto de algo, atrayendo la atención de todos hacia el techo.

―No me gusta lo que sigue a continuación ― escucharon al prisionero murmurar, y Mei mordiéndose el labio comenzó a presionar botones y mover palancas al querer estabilizar el jet que se tambaleaba, viendo por el reflejo del cristal a Gaara que abría la compuerta trasera.

―¿Qué haces? ― preguntó Minato haciendo eco del pensamiento de la mujer, pero antes de que el pelirrojo respondiera un sujeto de cabellera corta y plateada apareció y le empujó hacia el interior haciéndole chocar contra el otro para que no le estorbaran, permitiéndose tomar a Obito por el cuello con suficiente brusquedad que lo hizo quejar, lanzándose junto con él hacia el abismo sin que nadie pudiera hacer nada…

―¿Otro asgardiano? – preguntó entonces Mei saliendo de su sorpresa, alternando su atención entre el panel de control y sus acompañantes, esperando que confirmaran sus sospechas.

―Es Kakashi el Dios del Trueno, el heredero al trono de Asgard ― poniéndose de pie y acercándose a la compuerta, escuetamente explicó.

Y aunque Mei comprendió de inmediato que ese era el sujeto que hacía un par de años atrás había caído en Nuevo México junto a su martillo Mjolnir, objeto que el agente Uzumaki había custodiado hasta que el hombre en cuestión demostró que era digno del martillo y sus poderes al enfrentarse a una criatura gigantesca que escupía fuego, salvando a todo un pueblo antes de volver a su mundo, lo cierto era que para Minato las cosas no estaban tan claras.

―¿Es un aliado? ― simplemente quiso saber, más Gaara siendo objetivo le contestó.

―No importa: si libera a Obito o lo mata perdemos el Gedo Mazo― dijo, y sin más se lanzó al vacío para frustración del rubio que pronto buscó un paracaídas.

―Yo no me metería capitán. Esos tipos son como dioses ― adivinando sus intenciones y un poco preocupada por él, Mei trató de detenerle, y aunque él le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa amable no desistió de ponerse el paracaídas.

―Para mi solo hay un dios, y estoy seguro no viste así― dijo, y corriendo hacia la compuerta saltó dejando sola a la mujer, que sacudió la cabeza un instante antes de volver la vista al frente y concentrarse en buscar la manera de salir ilesa de aquella tormenta eléctrica.

Así, mientras que los superhombres se enfrentaban entre ellos, la pelirroja permaneció al margen de la situación sobrevolando el área, manteniéndose informada gracias al comunicador que Minato llevaba en la oreja, esperando hasta que ellos solucionaron sus diferencias y pudieron volver al hellicarrier y encerrar a Obito en la prisión de cristal que lo soltaría en una caída libre de más de 9mil pies de altura si se le ocurría intentar escapar.

―Obito planea algo, ¿sabes qué es Kakashi? ― preguntó el Capitán Namikaze mirando al Dios de Trueno, que manteniéndose serio e imperturbable, su nariz y boca ocultos bajo la máscara y las manos en los bolsillos en posición despreocupada, compartió la información.

―Lo llama el plan Ojo de Luna, es el plan maestro para conseguir un mundo ideal ― dijo exhalando un suspiro. ― Tiene un ejército, los Zetsu: criaturas que no son de Asgard o un mundo conocido. Piensa usarlos contra su gente quiere comenzar una guerra para traer la paz…

―Entonces está construyendo otro portal, por eso capturó al profesor Gai ― comentó de forma razonable Jugo, atrayendo hacia él la atención de Kakashi.

―¿Gai? Es un amigo, me ayudó cuando fui exiliado ― dijo, y Mei que hasta entonces había permanecido en silencio, limitándose a escuchar y analizar la situación le sonrió y explicó.

―Obito lo tiene hechizado y también a uno de los nuestros ―dijo con tono tranquilo, pese a la gravedad de la situación en la que estaban, tratando de mostrarse imparcial.

―¿Entonces por qué se dejo capturar si podía manipularnos? ¿No les parece extraño?― quiso saber Minato, sus ojos fijos en los de Mei quien pensaba igual que él, más antes de que alguien pudiera decir nada Gaara ingresó a la sala, interrumpiéndolos.

―Olvidémonos de él y centrémonos en el iridio que se robó ―dijo con calma y ante el silencio del resto comenzó a explicarles de lo que hablaba.

Al parecer, mientras ellos capturaban a Obito, el agente Uchiha había robado el iridio que el gobierno alemán tenía custodiado para usarlo como un estabilizador y evitar que el portal colapsara como la primera vez, asegurando de esta manera que se mantendría abierto durante todo el tiempo que quisiera…

Y aunque ese era un tema relevante para todos dado todo lo que implicaba permitir que ese portal se abriera, la agente Mei quien aparentemente y a diferencia del resto no era una experta en física nuclear, siguiendo con la duda que había planteado Minato, minutos después se escabulló de la sala rumbo a la prisión de cristal ingresando al área de forma sigilosa, observando al prisionero andar de un lado a otro y con atención, planeando la mejor manera obtener la información que necesitaba, quedándose en silencio durante unos instantes antes de que él notara su presencia y le devolviera la mirada…

―La felicito agente Terumi, muy pocas personas pueden tomarme por sorpresa ― de alguna manera le alagó él, y ella esbozando una sonrisa, respondió.

―Pero sabía que vendría ¿verdad? ― dijo tomando una desición, y Obito a su vez sonrió.

―Si, aunque esperaba verla hasta más tarde, ya sabe, después de todas las torturas para ofrecerme un trato… pero no me han torturado aún así que, ¿a qué ha venido? ―mirándole con cierto interés preguntó acercándose al cristal que los separaba, sus ojos fijos en los de ella, que con cierta tensión en la voz preguntó.

―¿Que le hiciste a Itachi? ―quiso saber, y Obito tras un parpadeo, esbozó una sonrisa un tanto más irónica.

―¿Es por eso que estás aquí, porque estás preocupada por él?― preguntó y ella desvió la mirada en un gesto que denotaba cierta vulnerabilidad que lo hizo reír.― Esto es divertido, ¿has venido a pedirme que lo libere, que lo deje con vida? ― quiso entonces saber, y Mei alzando la cabeza se acercó dándole una mirada vehemente, poniendo su mano sobre el cristal.

―Te liberaré si lo haces, es lo que quieres, ¿no? ― preguntó, y entonces él lo negó.

―No, pero esto me gusta: verte negociar la vida de toda la humanidad a cambio de la de un solo hombre… debes amarlo mucho ― le susurró su atención fija en ella, sus ojos entornados en una mirada maliciosa. ―¿Quieres un trato agente Terumi? Pues bien, lo tendrás: no tocaré a tu hombre pero a cambio lo obligaré a torturarte, a matarte lenta y de la forma más dolorosa posible, y una vez lo haya hecho lo liberaré, él despertará, vera lo que te ha hecho, ¡y cuando grite le partir del cráneo en dos! ― exclamó golpeando el cristal con tanta fuerza y tanto ímpetu que la pelirroja se sobresaltó y retrocedió un par de pasos, llevándose una mano al pecho.

―Eres… eres un monstruo ― le dijo, sus ojos mirándole con horror, su voz afectada, y Obito lo negó.

―No, no, al monstruo ustedes lo trajeron y eso les va a costar caro ― dijo con cierto regocijo en la voz, sus ojos ávidos de ver el sufrimiento en la pelirroja, que tras un parpadeo le miró como si nada.

―Entonces ese es tu plan, poner a Jugo en nuestra contra… muy astuto de tu parte, aunque decírmelo quizás no haya sido tan inteligente ― dijo esbozando una sonrisa, revelando su verdadera intención y llevándose la mano a la oreja activó el comunicador. ― Lo tengo, sé lo que planea Obito: quiere liberar a Hulk ― informó y mirando al desconcertado pelinegro que no se creía que le hubiesen engañado, le agradeció. ―Muchas gracias por la información guapo― y guiñándole el ojo se dio media vuelta para salir del lugar dejando en claro que no debían subestimarla, y en especial cuando se trataba de obtener información: los interrogatorios eran su fuerte, ella sabía cómo manipular y convencer a sus objetivos para que hablaran sin necesidad de usar torturas o la fuerza…

Y no obstante la pequeña victoria que se había adjudicado, el caos se desató cuando una inesperada explosión sacudió a la nave con gran estrépito paralizando uno de los tres motores que los mantenían en el aire.

―_Nos encontramos bajo ataque. Repito: nos encontramos bajo ataque. Todos los agentes estén atentos y preparados para combate. Se cree que el agente Uchiha Itachi ha forzado y comprometido la seguridad de la nave y va a por el prisionero…_

La alerta de amenaza se escuchó fuerte y clara a través de los comunicadores que los agentes llevaban en sus orejas, y aunque Mei se encontraba un poco desorientada por el golpe que se llevó, no dudó en ir a buscarlo.

―Habla Terumi, estoy cerca del prisionero: yo me encargo de Hawkeye ― dijo a través de su comunicador y poniéndose de pie salió en busca de Itachi, sus pensamientos enfocados en liberarlo del sometimiento en que lo tenía Obito y salvarle de la manera en que él la había la primera vez.

Había sucedido hacía mucho tiempo atrás pero para Mei el recuerdo estaba todavía presente.

Antes de formar parte de SHIELD, la agente Terumi había hecho uso de sus habilidades de la peor forma posible y le puso precio a su cabeza: había sido entrenada como una asesina por gente sin escrúpulos, llevando a cabo misión tras misión sin importarle las consecuencias o a quién afectaba, causando tanto daño y llenado sus manos con sangre de tanta gente inocente, que en realidad no podía culpar a SHIELD por ordenar eliminarla… pero entonces apareció Itachi quien pese a las órdenes que tenía de matarla la salvó y liberó de aquella vida, llevándola consigo, dándole una segunda oportunidad… cosa por la cual Mei se sentía profundamente agradecida y en deuda con él.

Por ello la pelirroja no dudó en enfrentarle acercándose sigilosamente hacia él quien dándose cuenta de que le seguían se giró de forma intempestiva lanzando una flecha que ella por muy poco pudo esquivar, golpeándole de inmediato y con fuerza en el brazo, tratando de arrebatarle el arco aunque sin lograrlo, soltándolo para esquivar el puñetazo que el moreno le lanzó, agachándose para lanzarle una patada en el abdomen que lo hizo retroceder, maldiciéndose a si misma rodando en el suelo al verlo tomar una flecha de su carcaj y dispararle sin dudar.

Iba a tener que mantenerse lo más cerca posible de él para eliminar la posibilidad de que usara de nuevo el arco y sus flechas, razonó mientras se abalanzaba sobre él, apoyándose del barandal para volver a esquivar una segunda flecha, viéndole entonces acercarse de nuevo hacia ella esta vez usando el arco como si fuese un mazo que ella con agilidad esquivó, no obstante logrando sujetarse a él con ambas manos obligándole a un enfrentamiento cuerpo a cuerpo en el que él no dudó en lanzarle un cabezazo y recibiendo como respuesta un rodillazo que aunque le hizo retroceder un par de de pasos y soltar el arco, no fue suficiente para pararlo dejando en claro que iba a tener que hacer mucho más que solo defenderse y esquivar.

Así que, en cuanto Itachi se abalanzó nuevamente sobre ella, Mei esta vez tuvo que ser más rápida tratando de golpearle en la cara, sintiendo un fuerte dolor cuando al esquivar su puño el moreno le tomó del brazo y lo giró en un intento de de rompérselo que se volvió infructuoso en el momento que ella giró para liberarse, aprovechando la posición para patearle con fuerza en el abdomen soltándose de su agarre, y al verlo trastabillar hacia atrás, tomando impulso se fue sobre él, apoyando un instante las manos en el piso, girando y empujándole con una fuerte patada que lo hizo chocar contra el barandal, y pateando enseguida a su rodilla le tomó por la cabeza y con fuerza la estrelló contra el barandal de forma tan estrepitosa que Itachi perdió el equilibrio y cayó al suelo aturdido... y aunque Mei estaba lista para seguir atacando, al verlo que más que tratar de incorporarse, se sentaba en el suelo llevándose la mano a la cabeza y parpadeaba como desorientado, dudó…

―¿… Mei? ― pronunció bajito él, hablándole con su voz suave y aterciopelada, parpadeando una y otra vez mirándola como si fuese la primera vez que la viera… y ella, temiendo que fuese una trampa le golpeó con el puño en la cara lanzándolo de vuelta al suelo, escuchándolo soltar un quejido dolorido mientras se llevaba ambas manos al rostro. ― ¡Maldición Mei! ― entonces se quejó, y ella al no ver intención alguna de ataque sintiéndose aliviada se agachó de inmediato para revisarlo, dándole una sonrisa de disculpa.

―Lo siento pero tenía que asegurarme que no intentases matarme ― le dijo extendiendo su mano hacia él, obligándole a apartar las manos. ― ¿Cómo te sientes? ― examinándole, quiso saber, y él cerrando los ojos esquivó su contacto y respondió.

―¿Alguna vez han tomado tu cerebro y jugado con el…? ¿Sabes que se siente que te desbaraten, saquen todas tus ideas, y te metan otras? ― preguntó, y Mei, pegando su frente a la de él en esa manera tan suya de mostrar preocupación, provocó que abriera de nuevo sus ojos, y entonces le sonrió.

―Bien sabes que lo sé ― dijo hablándole sincera, y tras unos instantes en los que ambos intercambiaron miradas, el moreno suspirando asintió.

―Gracias ― dijo, y entonces ella le guiñó el ojo apartándose de él para ponerse de pie y extendió su mano para ayudarlo.

Tenía que llevarlo a que el equipo médico le revisara, verificaran que estuviera bien, sin embargo antes de que pudiera hacerlo la voz del jefe se escuchó a través de su comunicador poniéndoles al tanto de la situación.

La nave había perdido uno de los motores y por muy poco se sostenían en el aire, el sistema había sido manipulado y las comunicaciones externas estaban completamente anuladas provocando que no se tuviese la menor comunicación con Kakashi quien había sido encerrado en la prisión de cristal y lanzado a Tierra, y mucho menos con Jugo que en medio de su crisis de furia había provocado múltiples destrozos antes de que pudieran enviarlo fuera. Sin embargo lo que más provocó conmoción en Mei fue la noticia sobre la muerte del agente Uzumaki, el rubio hiperactivo que cada vez que le llamaba gritaba hasta casi dejarla sorda, quien en un acto heroico lleno de valentía le hizo frente a Obito tratando de detenerlo, por desgracia sin haberlo logrado…

―Es mi culpa ― dijo de pronto Itachi atrayendo de vuelta sobre él la atención de Mei, que pese al nudo que sentía en la garganta provocado por la pérdida de Naruto, le miró seria y negó.

―No ―con vehemencia declaró. ― Estabas siendo manipulado, te enfrentaste a cosas para las cuales no nos entrenaron ― le justificó y al mismo tiempo regañó. ― Lo que debemos hacer ahora es encontrar a Obito y detenerlo ― sentenció.

―¿Quienes? ― preguntó y ella aunque con tristeza sonrió.

―No sé, los que quedamos... la iniciativa Avengers, ¿recuerdas? Juntar a un grupo de gente extraordinaria para que luchara... Naruto creía en eso― le recordó echando a andar, e Itachi siguiéndola tras unos instantes asintió.

―Supongo que meterle una flecha en el ojo a Obito puede ayudarme a dormir mejor ― dijo sonriéndole de medio lado, y Mei riendo le miró por sobre su hombro al tiempo que cruzaba la puerta.

―Ahora suenas más a ti ― dijo y él sin quitar los ojos de ella respondió.

―Si pero tú no ― sentenció. ― Eres una espía Mei no un soldado, y quieres meterte en una guerra… ¿qué te hizo Obito a ti? - quiso saber él y entonces ella desvió la mirada.

―Nada.

―¿Nada? Mei no me mientas ― exigió él tomándola de la muñeca e impidiéndole que avanzara más la acorraló contra la pared, sus ojos negros fijos en los verdes de ella que suspiró.

―Tengo sangre en mis manos Itachi, yo solo quiero remediarlo ― le explicó.

―Mei…

―Mei es tiempo de irse… ah, perdón por interrumpir― atrayendo la atención de ambos e interrumpiendo lo que fuera que Itachi estaba por decir, Minato que repentinamente había aparecido en el pasillo desvió la mirada de ellos mostrándose un poco incomodo por invadir su intimidad… y aunque ambos lo notaron, apenas dándole importancia se separaron y mirándole fijamente preguntaron.

―¿Irse a donde? ― quisieron saber, y Minato aunque miró con cierta desconfianza al moreno, tras ver a la pelirroja asentir respondió.

―Se los contaré en el camino, ¿puede manejar un jet? ― les pidió y juntos se encaminaron hacia el hangar para subir a la nave que los llevaría junto a Gaara y hasta su destino: la ciudad de Nueva York en donde el gigantesco portal emitiendo en sus bordes una gran cantidad de energía azul se abría dando paso a los zetsu, criaturas de piel de un color blanco verdoso y aspecto humanoide salvo por los picos que sobresalían de su espalda y hombros, que descendían en una especie de planeadores sobrevolando la ciudad pululando por las avenidas causando terror entre la población.

―Miren― atrayendo la atención de Minato y Mei, Itachi les pidió que echaran un vistazo hacia su derecha avisando de que no muy lejos Kakashi que se enfrentaba contra Obito, y aunque aquello hizo sonreír a la pelirroja al escuchar la explosión que el impacto de un ataque enemigo, Mei tuvo que volver a concentrarse en las amenazas más cercanas.

―Sujétense, vamos a tener que bajar ― les informó maniobrando por entre las calles de la ciudad para aterrizar, y en cuanto la nave se estrelló contra el suelo los tres salieron de ella enfrentándose a los enemigos sin dudar.

Todo a su alrededor era un caos: la gente corría, gritaba, se cubrían tratando de ponerse a resguardo, y mientras disparaba y esquivaba los disparos enemigos Mei podía ver las flechas de Itachi acertar en sus blancos y a Minato con su escudo tratando de poner a toda esa gente a resguardo, y aunque ella no tenía súper fuerza ni poderes sobrenaturales o una armadura que la protegiera no se dejó intimidar por esas criaturas a quienes enfrentó en combate cuerpo a cuerpo, esquivando cada uno de los golpes, saltando sobre ellos, buscando romperles el cuello, dislocarles los brazos, saltando, girando, recogiendo una de las lanzas que alguno de los zetsus había soltado, usándola para mantener la distancia con otros dos más, girando de nuevo apuntando y disparando a esas criaturas que poco a poco los estaban acorralando… y sin embargo una repentina y potente descarga eléctrica sacudió a las criaturas blancas paralizándolos y salvándoles, dándole un instante de alivio al ver aparecer a Kakashi quien se unió junto a ellos a la batalla de la misma manera en que Jugo lo hizo varios minutos después tras aparecer en una moto vieja y demasiado pequeña para él.

―Sabaku estamos completos, ¿qué está pasando arriba? ― hablando por el comunicador Minato preguntó al pelirrojo que sobrevolando la ciudad le informó.

―El campo que protege el Gedo Mazo es impenetrable y no podemos cerrar el portal, además algo grande para allá― dijo, y acto seguido se escuchó un rugido, el sonido de cristales rotos y volteando todos vieron un edificio siendo destrozado por una especie de gusano gigantesco fosilizado con cientos de puntiagudos dientes y que descendía yendo directo hacia ellos y que Jugo, convirtiéndose en menos de tres segundos en el Hulk, detuvo con un solo puñetazo logrando que se levantara en vertical dándole oportunidad a Gaara que disparó a la criatura que rugiendo y chillando se retorció…

―¡Va a explotar! ― gritó entonces Mei, y Minato que estaba a un lado de ella sin dudarlo la cubrió con su cuerpo y con su escudo de las chispas y el fuego mientras que el resto se resguardaba por su cuenta.

―¿Estás bien? ― preguntó, y ella aunque un tanto sorprendida por haber sido rescatada de aquella manera, tras un instante asintió.

―Si, lo estoy ― le dijo intercambiando una mirada con él, observando el bonito azul de sus ojos… y al escuchar ambos la voz de Gaara en sus oídos, diciendo que Minato estaba a cargo y preguntando por el plan de trabajo, el rubio rompió el contacto visual y se incorporó extendiendo su mano hacia ella para ayudarla antes de comenzar a repartir el trabajo.

―Necesitamos contenerlos hasta no cerrar el portal: Uchiha al techo, observa patrones y enemigos aislados; Sabaku el perímetro, si algo se aleja 3 calles lo regresas o lo eliminas; Kakashi trata de congestionar el portal, retrásalos con tus rayos; Mei tu y yo nos quedamos abajo, que la pelea siga aquí; y Jugo… aplasta – les ordenó poniéndose todos en marcha.

Y aunque durante un buen rato todos y cada uno hicieron su parte prestando batalla, lo cierto era que por cada Zetsu que anulaban, salían otros diez o veinte más…

―Minato sabes que mientras no cerremos el portal nada de lo que hagamos aquí importa ¿verdad? ― mientras forcejeaba contra un Zetsu que la tenia acorralada contra el cofre de un auto Mei le recordó con respiración agitada y los primeros signos de cansancio en el cuerpo, recibiendo un golpe en el hombro por parte del enemigo antes de poder empujarle lejos y usar el arma que a otro le había arrebatado, suspirando y agradeciéndole con una mirada al rubio cuando tras quitarle a otro de encima corrió hacia ella y presionaba la pequeña herida que le habían hecho en la frente.

―La artillería no es suficiente ― se disculpó él aunque no debería, y tomándole de la mano Mei sonrió.

―A lo mejor no es cuestión de la artillería― le dijo y mirando hacia arriba le señaló con un gesto una de las naves alienígenas. ― Voy a necesitar un empujón ― le dijo volviendo a posar sus ojos verdes sobre los azules de él apenas durante un instante antes de soltarle para bajar del auto y caminar unos metros lejos de él, que aunque se mostró un poco renuente, viendo su sonrisa acabó por tomar su escudo colocándose en posición.

―¿Estás segura que es buena idea? ― le preguntó.

―Claro, será divertido ―dijo y guiñándole el ojo echó a correr saltando al cofre del auto y después directo sobre el escudo siendo impulsada hacia arriba por Minato justo a tiempo para sujetarse a una de las naves que sobrevolaban la ciudad y la llevarían hasta el origen del portal.

El aire cortaba su cara, iban a una gran velocidad pero no podía dudar: tenía una nueva misión y esa era manipular al conductor desde su espalda para llegar a lo alto de aquella torre, y aunque al inicio le costó un poco de trabajo al final lo logró esquivando por muy poco a Gaara que paso a su lado derribando a quienes le seguían sin necesidad de preguntarle nada, recibiendo de improviso un impacto que iba dirigido hacia ella que al ver al responsable, resopló.

―Itachi necesito algo de ayuda ―pasando frente a él le llamó, y él tomando una flecha asintió.

―Lo tengo ― confirmó y frente a los ojos de la pelirroja una flecha pasó volando en dirección al asgardiano, que atrapándola fácilmente con la mano no esperó la explosión que lo derribó mientras que ella llegando a su destino saltó y rodo sobre la grava unos metros antes de poder detenerse y acercarse al Gedo Mazo que brillaba con intensidad...

―El cetro, hay que usar el cetro para cerrar el portal y evitar que libere al Juubi― escuchando de pronto una voz ella se detuvo buscando a su alrededor al responsable y encontrándose con el profesor Gai, el hombre de cabellera negra y pobladas cejas que vestía un traje de licra verde, creador de aquel portal y cuya cabeza sangraba profusamente...

De alguna manera se había golpeado la cabeza y liberado del control mental de Obito, eso Mei pudo deducirlo por las cosas sin sentido que decía sobre la primavera de la juventud y la incandescente llama de valentía que debía tener para hacerse del báculo que para su suerte se encontraba a uno metros de ella en el piso inferior.

―Tengo el báculo y sé como cerrar el portal, ¿alguien me escucha? ― activando su comunicador mientras subía de vuelta esbozando una pequeña sonrisa les informó a sus compañeros, y tras ver aparecer a Gaara que llevaba un misil nuclear, viendo como lo enviaba lejos a través del portal, sin esperar nada mas la pelirroja penetro el campo de energía que protegía el Gedo Mazo y cerró el portal salvando a la ciudad, dejando claro que más que una espía, Mei era toda una _vengadora:_ un miembro de ese grupo de gente extraordinaria que de ser necesario daría su vida para proteger a la humanidad de cualquier amenaza...

.

.

.

* * *

_Y ya, se ha acabado, no hay más... _

_*sight*_

_ahora mismo me siento tan rara... __jajajaja xD_

_Pues ya, ¿qué les digo?, soy fan del universo Marvel, y la verdad no dudé ni un instante en poner a Mei en el papel de Black Widow, y aunque sí admito que la idea original era adaptar Capitan America: The Winter Soldier, la verdad es que quise ser un poco más ambiciosa y tomar Avengers como mi historia central dado que me permitía hablar sobre más de mis personajes favoritos._

_Fuera de eso, creo que la acción no es lo mio y podrán darse cuenta de ello, y el final se nota algo abrupto, pero francamente no encontré otra manera de que quedase decente, de verdad, cualquiera de mis otras opciones estaban peores... pero bueno, de todas maneras he de decir que me ha encantado escribirlo, todos y cada uno de los detalles que puse fue cuidadosamente planeado, la selección de personajes la hice tomando en cuenta tanto historia como habilidades, adaptándolo todo de la manera que creí más conveniente y creo que no pude tener un mejor reparto, pero ya ustedes me dirán._

_Así que no se olviden de dejarme un review diciéndome si lo logré o mejor me retiro del mundo de la adaptación, lol_

_Agradezco de antemano su atención, gracias por leerme ;D_


End file.
